


Invariable

by Alemantele



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemantele/pseuds/Alemantele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka loves everyone. Homura loves Madoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invariable

Homura can’t remember a time without Madoka anymore.

(And— _time—_ that was the crux of it, really. She’s done this so many times now.)

Homura doesn’t know much anymore. She’s lost track of how many times she’s seen the looming figure of Walpurgisnacht behind the city skyline, or how loud the artillery fire was in her eardrums every time, but she does remember each and every time Madoka’ s said “I love you” to her. She counts them in her head every night before going to sleep, just so that she’d wake up with dry eyes.

Homura doesn’t know much anymore, can’t remember much from a time before the loops, before everything.

But she does know—if there was one truth universally accepted in this crazy world, it would be this: Homura loves Madoka.

(And Madoka loves everyone)

It doesn’t usually bother her, usually the only thoughts on her mind are those of saving Madoka, run this way don’t let the witch get them, grab more guns when she can, freeze everything to have a moment or two to catch her breath, unfreeze and grab Madoka—take her away from the barrier, grab Sayaka so Madoka won’t cry anymore, save Madoka save MadokasaveMadoka.

When the world is quiet and Homura gives herself a moment or two to rest, she watches.

And sees Madoka smiling at Sayaka, sees Madoka laughing while enveloping Mami in a hug, even sees Madoka holding out a pack of Pocky to Kyoko. Homura tells her it doesn’t bother her, that she doesn’t _care_ about the way Madoka looks so happy and at ease with everyone (doesn’t care about the choking sobs that always ripped from Madoka’s throat beyond the fact that _Madoka’s crying_ )

Madoka loves everyone. Homura loves Madoka.

She doesn’t think of what it would be like to spend an afternoon alone with Madoka, strolling around the streets or eating out at a café somewhere. She doesn’t wonder what it would be like for Madoka to hold her hand. _Homura-chan_ , Madoka would say, _I love you._

(And maybe it would sound different than when Madoka said it to Sayaka or Kyoko or Tatsuya or her mother or Mami or anyone. Maybe it would sound special.)

The next time, she doesn’t save Sayaka—watches her die, really, with a strange sort of vindictiveness in her heart—but immediately regrets it when Madoka starts to cry again. 

It is a universal truth. Homura loves Madoka. Madoka loves everyone.


End file.
